


Blackout

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, that was a fun way to spend a blackout."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jack is hanging out with Mark while he records a video. But when the power goes out, Mark complains about how he can't get the video up in time. Jack can think of a few ways to pass the time until the power comes back. (they have sex in the recording space because both of them aren't going to risk trying to navigate the halls of their apartment in the dark) top mark would be nice ^_^ I dunno just something i thought of
> 
> Hey guys! So. I had loads of fun writing this, but. I got kinda lazy with it. Orz. I am the worst, tbh. I am so sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: grinding, fingering, anal sex.

Jack sat in Mark’s old office chair, legs curled under him and spinning around in circles until he felt nauseous. Sure, he loved hanging out with Mark and being around him and doing videos with him, but _watching him make videos?_ It had to be the most boring thing in the world.

The Irishman yawned, plucking his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. 3:24pm. He sighed, looking to the window on the other side of the room. Rain was beating down against it and he could hear thunder over Mark’s music that was playing. Jack turned his head back to his friend, feeling his lips tug upwards. Mark was so handsome. The way his hair laid in a mess atop his head and how he stared intently at the screen as he chewed at his lip. He couldn’t help himself from staring.

Once he realized that he was admiring how gorgeous his best friend was, he turned away and cleared his throat. Mark’s head turned ever so slightly his way, his eyebrow cocked. Jack looked at him, noticing how bright and beautiful his eyes were. He quickly looked to the floor, resting his head on his closed fist. “Are ya almost done? I’m bored outta my _mind_.” He didn’t want to sound whiney, but he assumed the worst.

“I’m editing it, now. Calm your adorable little Irish ass,” Mark answered with a grin. Jack’s cheeks were tinted pink. He sighed dramatically, a smile still playing at his lips.

Jack gasped as everything in the room went black. He looked around for a moment, eyes wide and confused. “ _Mark_?” Worry was evident in his tone.

“Goddammit, the power must’ve gone out.” Jack grabbed his phone, shining the light around the room. He heard Mark sigh and he turned towards the American. “I’m not gonna be able to get my video up in time.” He shook his head, dropping it in his hands and rubbing his eyes with his palms. He then looked up at Jack, his eyes filled with what seemed to be anger. Jack’s heart leapt into his throat.

“It’ll be okay, Mark.” He internally slapped himself. What a _stupid_ thing to say.

“It’s just annoying.” Mark sighed again, flopping back in his chair. “Now what are we gonna do?”

Jack swallowed thickly, biting at his lip. “Well…” Mark looked over at him. “We could, y’know…” He trailed off, afraid to even suggest what had come to his mind.

Mark gave a small smirk. “I’m not sure I do know. Why don’t you tell me?”

Jack felt like his face was on fire. He swallowed again, clearing his throat. “Well, I… I don’t know how to say it.” He then grinned, his eyes finding Mark’s in the dim light. “Why don’t I just show you, instead?”

“Be my guest.” Jack chuckled, standing up and walking over to the other. He sat his phone on the desk and climbed in Mark’s lap. He leaned down slowly, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck and tangling his fingers into bright blue hair. Jack touched his lips gently to Mark’s, his eyes fluttering shut. Mark tilted his head up, causing their lips to meet fully. Jack groaned quietly, deepening the kiss and tugging the strands wrapped around his fingers. Mark gasped and wrapped his hands around Jack’s narrow hips. His thumbs dug gently into them and the Irishman moaned wantonly.

Mark smirked against Jack’s plump lips and he felt him rut his hips downwards, silently begging for friction. The American leaned away from the other, pulling a whine from Jack. He chuckled, rubbing soothingly at Jack’s hips. “You’re so needy.” Mark nipped gently at Jack’s jaw and the other whimpered, tipping his head back to allow him more access. Mark took his opportunity and began biting and sucking at Jack’s neck, which he found to be quite sensitive. The Irishman was a moaning mess above him, biting his lip and pulling at Mark’s hair.

Jack groaned as Mark’s hands made their way up his shirt. His fingers teased at Jack’s nipples, causing him to hiss through his teeth. “Fuck, _Mark_ …” Jack whispered, bringing his arms up as he felt his shirt being tugged at. As soon as his shirt was thrown onto the floor, his hands went to Mark’s jaw. He pulled him forward, kissing him roughly and biting at his kiss-swollen lips. Jack’s hands slid down, pulling Mark’s shirt up and off. Jack’s hips moved quicker, making both of them moan loudly.

“J-Jack… I can’t…” Mark’s words were breathy and short as he bucked his hips up to meet Jack’s. The Irishman stood quickly, pulling his jeans and boxers off as Mark did the same. He was soon sat back in Mark’s lap, their lips meeting again. The kiss was needy, all teeth and tongue and both of them groaned. Mark pulled away for a moment, causing Jack to whine and rut his hips impatiently. Mark chuckled, biting his lip to hold back a moan. He reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.

Jack looked in the other’s hand, shaking his head with a snort. “Seriously? You fuckin’ have _lube_ in your _desk_?”

The American shrugged, grinning up at his friend. “Ya never know.” Jack rolled his eyes and watched as Mark spread a generous amount onto his fingers.

Jack bit his lip as Mark’s finger entered his hole and he soon grew needy with each thrust. “Another…,” the Irishman whimpered his voice deep and gravelly and his accent coming through beautifully. Mark added another finger, stopping immediately as he heard Jack hiss. “N-no, ‘M fine. Please keep goin’…” The other smirked as he slowly thrust his fingers into Jack, scissoring them apart and nibbling at Jack’s neck to distract him. “More, please.” Jack was nearly begging at this point and Mark couldn’t hide the grin that was plastered on his face. He added a third finger, crooking them as he pulled out. He startled slightly as Jack belted out a moan. “ _Mark_! Oh, fuck!” The American chuckled darkly and continued moving his hand. He bit down rather hard on Jack’s pulse point as he curled his fingers, again. Jack shuddered, biting his lip hard. “M-Mark, ‘M gonna c-um if you d-don’t…” Mark nodded, pulling his fingers out leisurely.

With a fairly large amount of lube covering his cock, Mark grabbed onto Jack’s hips and stroked his thumbs lovingly against the bones. Jack breathed out slowly, dropping down onto Mark’s cock with a grunt. Once fully seated, Jack dropped his head down to his chest. Mark frowned, taking his chin between his thumb and finger and tilting his head up. He smiled reassuringly at the younger of the two and kissed him passionately. Jack’s heart felt like it was in his throat.

Finally, _finally_ , Jack raised his hips up again and rolled them back down. Mark’s breathing faltered slightly and he bit Jack’s lip between kisses. Jack kept at a steady pace, breath coming out a bit harder each time he moved his hips.

“Fuck, Jack…,” Mark groaned lowly as he pressed loving kisses to Jack’s neck. The Irishman smirked, bucking faster. Mark growled quietly, his own hips rocking up harshly on their own accord.

Jack gasped, hips stuttering in their movements as his head fell against Mark’s shoulder. He felt the familiar warmth bubbling up in his stomach, causing him to rock harder against Mark. “Gonna cum.” Jack bit hard at Mark’s shoulder as he came, his hips bucking wildly. Mark held onto Jack’s thighs, thrusting into him hard until he came, as well.

The two of them sat there, breath heavy and bodies tired. Jack pressed gentle kisses to the spot on Mark’s flesh he had just bitten, making the American chuckle lightly. Mark sighed, wrapping his arms around Jack.

“Well,” Mark began, causing the Irishman to pull away and look at him. “That was a fun way to spend a blackout.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
